The present invention relates to an electrical machine, particularly for operation at high speed, of the type including a rotor on which permanent magnets are disposed and electrical windings disposed on the stator, the windings lying in regions traversed by the magnetic fields of the permanent magnets.
In electrical machines having a rotor provided with permanent magnets, the configuration and the arrangement of the windings on the stator must be given particular attention when consideration is given to simplifying production. For machines which are operated at high speed, the known iron and winding losses may become very high, in view of their dependence on the rotating speed, so that such machines often exhibit poor efficiency.
A particular problem arises in electrical machines which have a rotor that is resiliently mounted to have some freedom of movement in, for example, the radial direction. This type of mounting may produce radial forces of reaction against radial movements of the rotor and these forces must be absorbed by an appropriately designed bearing. The same problem also arises for rotors which are mounted to be movable in the axial direction or in directions perpendicular to the axis of rotation.